Dark Rendezvous 2
by John Silver fan
Summary: An alternate of Dark Rendezous, taking place on Dagobah instead of Vjun. If things had been done and gone a little differenly as well.
1. Dagobah

Jedi Grand Master Yoda sat in the Council mediation chambers, deep in his mediation for an answer of whether or not to meet with his former Padawan, now enemy, Count Tyln Dooku, on Dagobah.

"He wants your help," came a hauntingly familiar voice.

Yoda's eyes snapped opened. He knew that voice. It belonged to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku's first apprentice, surrogate son, and closest friend, but Qui-Gon had been dead for over ten years.

A bluish, slightly transparent figure appeared before the tiny Master. Qui-Gon was just as he had been in life. He sat across from his grandmaster as though he were still flesh and blood.

"He wants your help, Master Yoda. He needs your help, and he knows it. He wants to be freed from the Darkside. He wants redemption, but he can't do it alone. You're the only one he trusts."

"A warrior in all ways he is," the ancient Master said, finding himself arguing with the deceased Jedi.

Qui-Gon shook his head sadly.

"He's a fencer. Leverage, position, advantage- they're all as natural to him as breathing is. He cannot overcome this as he would a physical opponent."

"He's right," said another voice that Yoda knew all too well.

Former Council Member Jedi Master Vance Syfo-Dias appeared and sat beside Qui-Gon. He had been another of Dooku's closest friends and had been the first victim Dooku sacrificed to the Dark Side, murdered by the man who had been like his brother.

"He's at war with himself mentally and emotionally. He needs your help, wisdom, and guidance, Master Yoda. He can no longer turn to Qui-Gon or myself for help, nor does he feel that he can turn to Mace, so he turned to you. You trained and raised him. You were like his father. You're the only one who can help him."

Master Yoda sighed. He knew that the two deceased Masters were right.

"Very well. Go I will."

They smiled and disappeared. Yoda went to his quarters to prepare to leave for Dagobah.

********

Dagobah was a swam planet, overgrown and teeming with life.

Yoda followed the signal from Dooku's ship and the Count's Force signature. Once he exited his ship, instructing the droid pilot to remain there, he was greeted by Dooku.

The Sith Lord bowed to his former Master in greeting.

"Master Yoda. I am pleased that you agreed to meet with me."

Yoda nodded and sat on a log across from the elderly man.

"Why want to speak with me do you, my old Padawan?"

"I seek redemption, my old Master, though I fear that it may already be too late. I fear that I am already lost to the Darkside forever."

The ancient Master studied his former apprentice.

"Too late it is not. What willing to do are you?"

The dark eyes of the Count met his.

"Anything."

Yoda nodded.

"Go somewhere we must. Guide you there I will."

Dooku rose, eager for a chance at redemption.

"Then lets go."

With a Force-enhanced leap, Master Yoda jumped onto Dooku's shoulders, earning a surprising smile from the man.

********

Dooku trudged through the swam, following Master Yoda's directions. They were now a long ways away from their ships and had been traveling for about nearly two hours.

The long and rather difficult journey as well as the humid air of the swam had the Count sweating profoundly and tried. He came upon a river and quickly scanned the area around them for a place to cross. He saw some stones nearby that went across the river and began to cross over them.

The stones were covered with moss and slippery, so they crossed rather slowly, since he had to stop each time he jumped onto a stone to make sure he didn't fall and could make the jump to the next one without fall into the river. They reached the otherside and continued on their way.

After another half hour, they came upon a cave, and Dooku felt the Darkside very strongly.

"What is this place?" he asked as Master Yoda jumped from his shoulders onto a rock.

"Into the cave you must go."

He took a step forward but was stopped by his old mentor.

"Your weapon, need it you will not."

The Count hesitated for a moment, unclipped his lightsaber, looked at it, hesitated again, and then handed it to Master Yoda. He entered the cave.


	2. Trial of the Cave

Dooku walked deeper into the cave, wondering what he would encounter. After about ten minutes he suddenly heard a step off to his right. He turned towards it, ready to fight. Nothing prepared him for what he saw come into view.

A person came out of the shadows. It was him!

This him was different though.

His skin was dark gray, his hair and beard completely white, his clothes all black, and his eyes were as red as his lightsaber.

He backed up as the dark him came closer. He backed up until he hit the wall of the cave.

"I feel your fear," the dark Dooku said, his voice far deeper, far more sinister and evil, than the real Dooku's.

The Count shudder at the creature's unnatural voice.

The dark Dooku then produced a red lightsaber, and the real Dooku cursed under his breath.

"Give in to your fear. Give in to the Darkside."

The Count pulled himself together at the second comment. He drew himself up to his full height and glared at his dark double.

"Never."

The dark Dooku lunged, but the real Dooku dodged the attack.

"I was wrong to turn to the Darkside. I was wrong to leave the Jedi."

"The Darkside is power!"

He shook his head as he dodged another attack.

"No. The Darkside is vile. The Darkside is pain."

"You're wrong!"

The dark Dooku attacked with the Force, but the real Dooku countered the attack so it did no damage.

"The Darkside brings only suffering."

The dark Count began to weaken as the real one grew stronger in the light.

"The Darkside will only betray you in the end. There is only one Master of the Darkside; Darth Sidious. Those who have known love, compassion, humility, and mercy are only slaves to the Darkside. I will be the Darkside's slave no longer. I will be the Sith's slave no longer."

The dark creature dropped his lightsaber and fell to his hands and knees, weak.

"I am not a Sith. I am not Darth Tyranus. I am Master Tyln Dooku. I... am a Jedi."

"Noooooo!" the dark Dooku cried as he disappeared.

Outside, Master Yoda smiled as he sensed his former apprentice's triumph over the cave's trial and the Darkside.

Back in the cave, Dooku felt his bond with Sidious snap and the Darkside leave him. He grinned as the Lightside surrounded and consumed him. He hurried out of the cave and was greeted by Yoda.

"Done well you have, my old Padawan."

He bowed.

"Thank you, my Master."

"Come back to the Jedi will you?"

He smiled.

"I would be honored."

********

On their way to Coruscant, they stopped on Dantooine, and Dooku went into the Crystal Cave to get a color crystal for his lightsaber, refusing to weild the color of the Sith.

He came back out with a golden crystal in hand.

"I am ready now, Master."

"Good. Home we go."

*********

The Council could hardly believe what they were hearing.

After the stop on Dantooine, Master Yoda contacted the rest of the Council and told them what happened and that Dooku was coming back to the Jedi.

"This is incredible," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"It's a miracle," added Shaak Ti.


End file.
